The Saiyan of Legend
by Dramondestroyer1
Summary: **CHAPTER 5 UP** This is a story about the first super saiyan. Now that Tarlin and his friends have been thrown into the ruins, something great and something evil shall arise as a result. So R/R and enjoy
1. The Saiyan of Legends

Disclaimer:  I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT or any of its characters so please don't sue me.  I have no cash whatsoever.

a/n:  Hi people, I'm Dramondestroyer1, I'm a new writer here at the site and my favorite animes are Digimon (that goes without saying), DBZ, Gundam Wing, and Zoids; so you might see me write some stories for those as well.  I was checking through the DBZ section and I noticed that there weren't any stories about the first Super Saiyan.  Most of the characters that are in this story are based off friends of mine and myself.  The story is based 3000 years before Dragon Ball Z so that's done. Now I give you my first story.

************************************************************************

            3000 years ago the first Super Saiyan appeared.  None could challenge his awesome power.  Sadly, in the end it was his own rage that caused his destruction.  Over the years, the story of how he had actually achieved the level of Super Saiyan had been lost.  Now you shall learn the origin of the first Super Saiyan, Tarlin.

Three Millennia Ago 

            The Tournament of Power had reached its finals.  The fighters were Tarlin and the previous champion, Artock.  Tarlin was of a medium build, a little over six feet in height, and had blonde hair with blue eyes. Artock on the other hand was, in a word, huge.  He stood at around seven feet, he was around three times Tarlin's size, and, like most saiyans, had brown hair with black eyes.

            "These are the two greatest fighters in this tournament.  Unfortunately, only one of them can win," said King Vegeta.  "Once the winner has been decided, I shall announce the prize at the ceremony.  With that said let the tournament finals begin."

            The fight started almost immediately after that.  Neither fighter had any real advantage over the other.  While Artock had the obvious size advantage and could take more blows, Tarlin more than made up for it with his speed and agility.  At times, the crowd thought that the match would end in a draw.

            At first Artock just took every attack that Tarlin threw at him.  Unfortunately, Tarlin made an error in judgment and got to close to Artock.  As soon as Tarlin was in Artock's tremendous reach, he was grabbed and flung into the stadium wall.  The crowd was in awe as they waited for the dust to lift.  _Just two more minutes and I'll attack,_ thought Tarlin, _and by then, he'll be confident that I'm either out cold or dead._

            As Artock began to walk off, believing that he had won, Tarlin flew out of the dust cloud and fired thousands of energy balls at his dumbfounded opponent.  Ball after ball flew past Artock, not even one attack making contact.  "Nice light show kid, but that's not gonna make me stop," said Artock.  "Look around you, after you see what's in store; you just might want to reconsider," exclaimed Tarlin, who had a large smirk on his face.

            Though Artock found the statement rather strange, he decided to humor the boy.  But, as he looked around the smile was completely wiped from his face.  Every attack that he thought he had dodged was floating around him, poised to strike at any moment.

            Knowing that there was no real chance of escape, Artock flew at Tarlin. In the last second Artock swerved up and diverted half of the attack at Tarlin, causing both fighters serious damage.  Each fighter was exhausted, only able to perform the simplest of techniques.  They both knew that their only chance was to grab the other's tail and force him into submission.

            Artock was the first to strike.  Luckily, Tarlin still had his speed advantage so he could dodge most of Artock's attacks.  There was absolutely no way that Tarlin could get to the tail while Artock was on the attack.  After five more minutes of dodging attacks, a glare gave Tarlin his answer.

            When Tarlin got an opening, he kicked Artock and flew as far away as possible.  In a fit of rage, Artock flew at Tarlin, unaware of his plan.  As Artock approached it seemed that Tarlin was getting closer and closer to the sun.  When Artock was about ten feet away, Tarlin decided that it was time to try a new technique.  His hands moved to his face as he spread his fingers, closed his eyes, and yelled, "Solar Flare."

            A blinding light poured forth and stopped Artock in his tracks.  Taking the opportunity, Tarlin swooped down and triumphantly grabbed Artock's tail.  To everyone's surprise, this didn't affect Artock at all and Tarlin was shot to the ground by some unknown force.  A gasp went through the crowd as the source of the blow was revealed in the form of a second tail.  As he floated there, whispers of a "banished one" echoed in the stadium.

            An enraged King Vegeta stood and yelled to everyone, "You are of the banished ones.  It was declared long that your kind is not welcome near any of our cities.  You are hereby disqualified from this tournament and I declare the challenger, Tarlin, the undisputed champion of the saiyan race."

            That was the final straw for Artock.  With that, it almost seemed like you could see his mind snap.  "You can't do this to me, I am the greatest fighter ever," said Artock.  But, no one seemed to care and they began to throw anything that they could find at the two-tailed saiyan.

            "Artock, I respect your abilities as a fighter, but you knew of the consequences that your actions could create," said Tarlin.  "If it's any help, if it were up to me, I would let this fight meet a true end.  But, we both know that no one would allow it."

            But, Artock was too enraged to care about what Tarlin had to say.  All that he cared about was the fact that he had been defeated.  "I will kill you and everyone of your damned single-tailed people.  My people will kill every last one of you, but you, Tarlin, and you, the mighty King Vegeta; I will make sure that it is I who rips the hearts from you, your friends', and your families' still living bodies," exclaimed the former champion.  "But don't worry, I'll make sure that all of your deaths are as slow as possible."

            After that, he flew off into the distance, leaving the crowd behind him.  As Artock put distance between himself and the stadium, it seemed as if the sky was almost immediately changing to night.  Everyone looked out to the moon and all but Tarlin smiled, knowing that in just two weeks the moon would be full and then no force could stop their unprecedented might.  All but Tarlin were sure that not even the feared banished ones could defeat their true, oozaru, forms.  "Don't worry young champion. That freak is worthless," said the saiyan king.  "Tell that to his uppercut," remarked Tarlin.

            As they walked to the ceremony hall, the people crowded around cheering for their newfound champion.  Tarlin was now suited up in ceremonial armor; which, like all saiyan armor, could fit any size.  But the decorative style just didn't appeal to Tarlin.  Usually, he'd only wear armor in battle; otherwise, he didn't really care what he was wearing.  Even now, he was completely amazed that he had not only defeated the champion, but a banished one, after all he was only eighteen years old.  Before he was a low level warrior but now that he had won the tournament, he and his entire family were now considered elites.

            Tarlin was usually a shy and private person; he didn't make many friends, and while it didn't show often, he was easily embarrassed and despised jokes being made at his expense.  Most of the time, Tarlin wasn't easily angered, but when he did get angry, he made gale force winds look like light breezes.

            The king was giving a speech, but Tarlin wasn't really paying attention.  He couldn't get what Artock said out of his mind, "I will kill every last one of your damned single-tailed race."

            Suddenly, someone tapped on his shoulder and startled Tarlin.  It was his older brother, Tomack.  Tomack looked a bit like Tarlin, except for the scar on his right eye. He was about three inches shorter than Tarlin and had a slightly larger build than him.  Personality wise, Tomack was Tarlin's opposite.

            "So, do you know what this mystery prize everyone's been talking about is," said Tomack, "I mean you are the champ now after all."

            "Well bro, if I knew what it was then it wouldn't be much of a mystery, now would it," said Tarlin.  "Yeah, yeah, very funny little brother." With that, Tomack punched Tarlin in the arm.

            After twenty more minutes the king finally decided to start wrapping things up.  Everyone stood in anticipation as the king prepared to announce Tarlin's "prize." Whispers want around the room about what Tarlin might get, not even one guess was even close.  "Today, I said that the champion would receive a prize that would not be revealed until this celebration.  I now give Tarlin my daughter, Princess Frius', hand in marriage.  The wedding shall be held a week before the coming full moon."

            This was a huge shock; not only had a banished one worked his way into the tournament twice, but their only princess was to be wed.  The most common thought among them was that neither of them actually knew each other.  This was anything but the truth; both of them had known each other since childhood.  Not even the king had known of this.  It was a secret known only to Tarlin's closest friends and family.

            As the doors flew open, the crowd fell silent; Tarlin looked up to see Frius walking in.  She was wearing a necklace with the royal symbol on it and the same kind of ceremonial armor as Tarlin; the only difference was that her armor didn't have any shoulder guards.  She was everything that a saiyan could hope for; strong, fast, beautiful, and deadly.  She had long black hair, a lightly built body, and brown eyes.  Frius was extremely playful, having been raised with a strict royal fashion, and was always getting Tarlin and his friends in trouble.  Every one of his friends knew that they were meant to be, always making cracks about what a cute couple they made, and it seemed that they were right.

            As the ceremony ended Tarlin noticed his four best friends; Bryis, Damix, Shanok, and Lucan.  Each one had their own personality quirk that fell into place to make the group fit.  Of course, Tarlin had to stay with Frius as long as possible because, according to traditions, they couldn't see each other until the day of the wedding; like that was going to stop Frius.  Tarlin decided that he would use that tie to train with his friends.  That was what he'd usually do, but now he had to really work at it.  Of course, once the wounds from the tournament healed he would get a huge boost in strength, but he felt that not even the light of the full moon might help him defeat the banished ones; the feared two-tailed saiyans.

a/n: So tell me what you think.  I'm going to continue the story no matter what but reviews will motivate me to write faster.  Give me any suggestions to help the story.  In the next chapter I'm going to give more information on the two-tailed saiyans, but don't worry I'm going to leave plenty of surprises for you guys/girls.  So until next time, this is Dramondestroyer1


	2. The Banished Ones

            Disclaimer:  again I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, any of its characters, or any of the techniques so don't sue me please.

a/n:  Hi, people I'm back and so is the story.  Just to clear some things up, I used the Solar Flare because I couldn't think of anything else. Two the King Vegeta I used is supposed to be our Vegeta's ancestor.  Now in this chapter, I'm going to give you a little information on the two-tailed saiyans.  Also, if you don't remember, the Tuffles were the other race on the saiyan home world that were wiped out of existence by the saiyans.  If you have any other, questions just put them in your review.  Oh and by the way, please review the story after you've read it ok.  Now here's my little saiyan history lesson.

            One thousands years before Tarlin's time, the one- and two-tailed saiyans worked together.  In general, they were the same, besides the number of tails.  However, the second tail gave them the ability to transform into oozarus at will.

            Eventually, the two-tailed saiyans came to believe that they were superior to the other saiyans.  Of course, this meant war.  For months, the battle was raged on an even field.  Because, while the two-tailed saiyans had the oozaru advantage, the single-tailed saiyans had far greater numbers.

            As the war went on, a new factor came in, the Tuffles.  They knew that the two-tailed saiyans were a far greater threat than their single-tailed brethren were.  So, they enacted the first, and last, truce with the saiyans.

            In return for stopping the two-taileds from attacking them, the Tuffles would find the two-taileds' weakness, as well as give them several scouters.  For the first, and probably last, time the saiyans took prisoners and gave them to the Tuffles.  The Tuffles tested the prisoners and found that if the second tail was cut off, not only would it not grow back, but it also took away their ability to become oozarus at any time.

            With this information, the single-tailed saiyans attacked.  The saiyans that didn't have their second tail removed were banished to the wastelands of the planet.  And, if they ever attacked the single-taileds again, there wouldn't be any two-tailed saiyans left.  Of course, the two-taileds swore revenge on them.

            So, the single-tailed saiyans knew that they had to have a better way to defend themselves.  With there future in mind, they forged six powerful blades.  A bastard sword with the strength of the oceans.  A lance with the ability to summon lightning.  A bardiche that could make the planet shake.  A broad sword so strong and so heavy, that it was said that only the strongest of warriors could wield it.  Finally, they forged two long swords, one with the power of darkness, and the other with power of the most wild and powerful element of all; chaos.

a/n:  So tell me what you think.  Sorry the chapter was short, it was just meant to give you a little information so I didn't put a lot into it.  By the way, I put in the scouters for fun, so don't worry about it.  In the next chapter, I'm going to get back to the storyline.  Also, if you remember Tarlin's friends I mentioned in the beginning, I'm going to fully introduce them in the next chapter.  Also, I want you to give me your guesses on who the weapons are going to belong to.  Plus, I have one surprise left for the two-tailed saiyans, just to keep you guessing.  Until the next time, I'll be back.


	3. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer:  Last time I checked I still didn't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT or any of its characters.

a/n:  Hi, Dramondestroyer1 again.  This chapter is a lot longer than the last.  Again, you will review after you read the story I command it.  This chapter I'm going to introduce every one of my main characters.  It's based the day after the first chapter.  Also, if you remember the weapons from last chapter, you're gonna get a hint to who owns what.  Now it's time to start the story again.  Just to let you know all of characters, except for Shanok and Tarlin, have brown hair.

************************************************************************************

            The next morning, there was no change in Tarlin's usual routine.  He got up, took a shower, got dressed, and ate enough food to feed an army.  About an hour later, his friends had begun to show up to go to the desert and train.

            The first there was Damix.  He had around the same build as Tarlin, but he was about half a foot shorter than him.  Damix was the only one of Tarlin's friends that preferred to use sneak attacks.  He usually wore a black armor so that he could blend into shadows.  Unfortunately, he was also a chronic liar, almost always saying that he could do things that he really couldn't.

            Next up was the quietest of the group, Bryis.  He was probably the closest to Tarlin's size, next to Tomack, and he had a slightly larger build.  Bryis was usually pretty sarcastic and he almost always just went along with things.  He liked to use high impact attacks and he wore a dark brown armor.

            Then Lucan arrived on the scene.  Lucan was the newest in the group.  He had colored his hair blonde, while the others kept their natural hair colors.  He was around the same size as Damix and wore a white armor.  Lucan preferred to strike at his opponents hard and fast.

            Last, as always, was the oddball of the group, Shanok.  Shanok was about an inch shorter than Lucan and he wore a blue armor, he had a lighter build as well.  He was the fastest of the group, but he was still a little dense.  He used a sort of chivalrous fighting style and always attacked from the front.

            Usually they trained in a group of seven, Tomack being the sixth and Frius the seventh, but getting Frius out of the palace would have been impossible.  The security at the palace had been more than doubled since Artock's declaration of revenge.  So they had to train without her.  They didn't really worry, she always got them to double the training; and they were already planning that.

            Tomack was already there, he was just asleep.  He had just a little too much to drink at the party last night.  So, everyone decided to get him out of bed in the worst possible way for a guy with a hangover.  "WAKE UP," they all yelled at the top of their lungs.

            Two hours later, they were all flying out to their favorite place to train, the desert ruins.  Unfortunately, everyone, including Tarlin, had only had a "light" snack for breakfast, so they decided to eat at a tuffle place.  As they landed, they hid their tails and went in the restaurant.  As they ate, almost everyone was staring at them; and who wouldn't, they were eating like they always did.

            Suddenly, the sound of explosions was heard.  The first thought on the minds of the saiyans was that it was time for a warm-up.  When they got to the source of the explosions, they found a group of banished ones.  There was about six of them, each about the same size as everyone in Tarlin's group.  "Well if it isn't a group of ugly one-tails," said one of the two-tails.

            "The only ugly ones here have two tails and no brains," said Damix.

            "Let's just have our fists do the talking guys," said Bryis.

            With that they all picked an opponent and began the fight.  Damix began by running straight into the shadows and hiding from his opponent's sight.  Meanwhile, Bryis was charging at his enemy with some shoulder blows and uppercuts.  Tomack, his head still pounding from the hangover, was just pissing his opponent off by unknowingly dodging every attack.  Lucan just kept up a constant barrage and didn't let up.  Then Shanok, always the idiot, took most of the shots so none of the tuffles would get hurt.  Tarlin was just having fun with his opponent, sending each attack back and basically just knocking him senseless.

            Eventually, they found themselves in the desert.  Damix started using some of his stealth techniques to confuse his enemy.  So, the two-tailed saiyan decided to send a rapid barrage at places he thought Damix was at.  Hundreds of yellow energy balls flew from his hands.  Even after all of that, he couldn't find Damix anywhere.  Then he just let his frustration get the best of him.  Suddenly, it seemed like a hundred Damixs popped up out of nowhere.  That was a little technique that he called, "Shadow Self."

            Shanok was having a far easier time now that he didn't have to worry about any loss of life.  Now he had every advantage.  Compared to Tarlin and his friends, these banished ones seemed like jokes.  But, Shanok never toyed with hi enemies.  He hit the two-tail in the stomach three times, heel dropped his back, then he gave him an uppercut, and finally, he used a roundhouse on him.

            The banished one decided to use a huge energy burst.  As he charged the attack, Shanok decided to use one of his favorite techniques.  When the attack was finished, it looked about five feet in diameter.  The shot may have been strong, but it was slow, so Shanok had plenty of time to get his defense ready.  When the attack was about two feet from its target, it began to spin around Shanok and went back at its creator with three times the force and speed.  All of a sudden, a blue vortex appeared around Shanok.  It was his favorite defensive technique, "The Great Hurricane."

            Tomack was probably the luckiest in the fight, he would have done better if it hadn't been for the hangover.  He was pacing back and forth, trying to get rid of the migraine, and each shot his opponent fired missed.  Tomack just wanted to end the fight and get back to peace and quiet as soon as possible, so he thought he'd use his best technique.  He ran up to his enemy and hit him like a ton of bricks.  He called it his, "Crusher Fist."

            Lucan was dashing around and hitting his opponent when he was confused.  His opponent was far too slow to actually challenge Lucan.  So, he kept blasting at the ground, in hopes of making Lucan trip.  Luckily, Lucan was floating inches above the ground, so he couldn't really trip at all.  It was fun, but Lucan was getting bored with the two-tail, so he decided to finish him off.  While he was running, electric bolts started to form around him.  When the two-tail finally saw it, Lucan dashed into him about nine times.  Each blow felt like it packed a million volts.  Lucan called this technique, "Thunder Dash."

            Bryis was having a little harder time.  His opponent was just a little bit faster than him. Of course, Bryis was the only one to actually land any effective blows.  But, at the current rate, neither of them would win.  He had to get the banished one to the ground.  Fortunately,  his opponent decided to land and taunt him.  So, Bryis jumped up as high in the air as he could and charged at the ground as fast as he could.  When he made contact, the ground began to shake and split towards the banished one.  Suddenly, the ground beneath the two-tail erupted with energy.  That was Bryis', "Scar of Gaia."

            Tarlin's opponent was pathetic, of course after facing Artock most fighter seemed pathetic.  The two-tail didn't even have a coherent fighting style.  Then it hit him, his opponent was leading him on.  He looked around and saw that all of his friends were winning with no effort as well.  They were hiding something; he had to end it then and there.  "I have to use it; I didn't think I'd ever get the chance," thought Tarlin.

            First, Tarlin put his hands in a clam shape, the bottom of his right hand perpendicular to the ground.  Then, he rotated his hands 180 degrees.  When he did that, a blue orb of energy appeared in his hands.  His opponent tried to fly at him, but was suddenly hit by some unseen force.  "This attack does damage to its target even when it's being charged up," said Tarlin.

            Even at the altitude he was at, Tarlin could see the fear in the banished one's eyes as he was bombarded by the invisible energy.  Tarlin decided that the attack was ready.  He pulled his arms back slowly to let the attack go into its final phase.  The light in his hands intensified as it prepared to finish its assault.  Tarlin flung his arms forward and let the attack fly.  The two-tailed saiyan tried to stop the attack with one of his own, but it was to no avail.  Then the attack made contact and exploded with a flash of brilliant light.  When the dust cleared, Tarlin could see that his opponent was still alive.  "You like it?  I call the Arctanian Blaster," yelled Tarlin.

            "You one-tails think you're all so great," said the lead two-tail, "Well now it's time you see how strong we two-tails really are."

            As Tarlin and the others watched their opponents, they found out what the banished one had meant, oozaru.  They looked on in horror as the two-tails began to go through a transformation that every saiyan knew of.  Their bodies began to grow, as brown fur sprouted and their noses and mouths changed into more of a snout.  Their fists were already twice the size of Tarlin.  When the transformation was complete, their second tail was still apparent.  Tarlin had to cut it off.

            So, Tarlin and his friends leapt at the oozarus.  Just as they were flying, the oozarus opened their mouths and fired energy beams.  The beams struck them with an almost unbearable force.  It sent them straight into the ruins.  They crashed through floors upon floors of solid rock. They finally stopped at the lowest level of the ruins, where no explorer had dared to go.  The last thing Tarlin saw before losing consciousness was what appeared to be him with shining gold hair and almost glowing turquoise eyes.

************************************************************************************

a/n:  So tell me what you thought.  I'm going to leave the next chapter as a bit of a surprise.  By the way, if any of you forgot, Tarlin is based off me, the friends are based off none other than my friends, and Tomack is based off my cousin.  So, until next time, this is Dramondestroyer1 signing off.


	4. The Six Blades

Disclaimer:  Yeah I still don't own Dragon ball/Z/GT or any of its characters 

a/n:  All right chapter 4 is now up.  I just have a few things to say.  You people need to review after you read it, if you want these chapters to come out faster you need to review and everything will be fine.  If you haven't noticed already, just about each new chapter is a new day.  Now the story is really gonna start to pick up and it's weapon time people.  So, let us begin.

************************************************************************

            "Tarlin."

            "Tarlin."

            "I SAID, WAKE UP TARLIN!"

            Tarlin slowly opened his eyes to see what was wrong.  As he looked around, he remembered the fight with the banished ones.  "Where are they," asked Tarlin.

            "They must still be on the surface," said Shanok.

            "What do you mean surface," Tarlin asked.

            "If you haven't noticed," said Bryis, "We're in the ruins."

            They were right; Tarlin could see some things that looked familiar.  But, Tarlin had never been in this chamber before.  "What level are we on?"

            "I think that we're on the bottom level," said Lucan, "So we don't know exactly know how to get out."

            "Why can't we just fly out," said Shanok.

            "You idiot," remarked Damix, "They're probably waiting for us to do just that."

            "So we should be looking for another way out," said Tomack, "Maybe a new set of armor to."

            When Tomack said that, everyone looked and saw that their armor was almost completely shattered.  So, they began to walk through the corridors.  Eventually, they came to a dead end. The strangest thing about it was that it had a saiyan and tuffle symbol on it.  "Guess we have to turn around," said Lucan.

            "Not for long," said Bryis, "Let's bring this house down."

            As Bryis charged the wall, everyone scrambled to get away.  When he hit the wall, they covered their heads, dreading the worst.  When the ceiling didn't collapse, relief swept across them.  They all looked at Bryis, who was doing a victory pose.  Suddenly, they all fell down face first.  "You could have killed us all you idiot," said Tarlin, "Did it ever occur to you that this place is ancient?"

            "Yes," said Bryis, "but we're still alive, plus we have a new path to walk through"

            While he was saying that, a huge sweat drop appeared at the back of Tarlin's head.  "Why do I even bother," said Tarlin, "Oh well, let's go."

            As they walked down the hall, they came to yet another dead end.  So, just to be sure they all held Bryis back.  "Don't worry guys," said Tarlin, "This one's a door."

            When Tarlin opened the door, everyone's jaw hit the floor.  On that room were six of the best looking suits of armor that they'd ever seen.  As well, each was the same color as one of the group's previous armor.  The strangest thing was that the room was obviously ancient, but the armor was extremely advanced.  But they didn't really care, they needed new armor.  When they finished putting the armor on, the wall that the armor was hanging on opened up.  There they saw something that would probably help them against those two-tails, blades.

            There were sic placeholders, but only five weapons; a bardiche, a bastard sword, a lance, and two long swords.  Each weapon had a medium sized jewel where the handle met the blade.  The bardiche possessed a yellow gem, the bastard sword had a blue gem, the lance had a white gem, one long sword had a black gem, and the other had a green one.

            All but Tomack seemed to be drawn to a weapon.  Bryis to the bardiche, Lucan to the lance, Shanok to the bastard sword, Damix was drawn to the dark long sword, and Tarlin went to the other.  As Tarlin looked at it, he took in almost every detail.  The blade was slightly longer than his arm and seemed to almost glow, despite the darkness.  even it's hilt seemed to have a strength all its own; the handle  could easily fit both of Tarlin's hands and an inch from both sides of the blade was what appeared to be a pair of almost dragon-like fangs.  As Tarlin reached out for the sword, he could almost feel its energy.  When he grabbed its handle, he seemed to go into a trance.

            "Tarlin?  Tarlin, you in there?  Hello," asked Damix.

            "Huh?  Oh, hi guys," said Tarlin.

            "What happened," asked Shanok.

            "I have no idea," said Tarlin, "But, I do know that these weapons could help out."

            So, they decided to go back to where they landed and fly out.  When they got their, they could see that it was night time.  "Let's kick some two-tail ass," said Tarlin.

            Once they reached the surface, they found just what they expected, the banished ones.  At first, they went unnoticed.  Then, the lead two-tail saw them and said, "So, you guys are back for some more, huh?  Well bring it on."

            After that, Tarlin and the others readied their newfound weapons.  As they began to charge them, a voice came out of nowhere.  "Initiating battle mode."

            All of a sudden, the armor seemed to come to life.  In no time, the armor had covered their bodies.  The gloves and boots had even become more metallic.  The last thing to be covered was their faces.  Their hair was the only thing left uncovered.  A visor came up and began to show them their armor's schematics, it turned out that the change was caused by a sudden rush of adrenaline.  "Scanning armors," said the computer, "Armor 01 currently possesses long sword 1, the Sword of Chaos.  Armor 02 currently possesses long sword 2, the Blade of Darkness.  armor 03 currently possesses the bardiche, Gaia Breaker.  Armor 04 currently possesses the lance, Raigeki.  Armor 05 currently possesses the bastard sword, Poseidon's Fury.  Armor 06a does not possess a weapon.  Cannot detect Armor 06b."

            "What do you mean 6b?  We only saw six armors and that's seven," said Tarlin.

            "Armor 06b was created as a replacement for any of the other armors," said the computer.

            "OK, can you tell me what this thing can do then."

            "All armors contain high impact metals, a coolant system, and your visor doubles as a scouter system."

            "A scouter?  Well that's all good, but what about weapons," asked Tarlin.

            "You are holding it," said the computer, "The Sword of Chaos is one of the most powerful of the six weapons.  It has two main abilities in both defense and offence.  The defense mechanism is an energy shield, otherwise known as the Chaos Barrier.  The offensive ability is a blade of pure energy known as the Chaotic Slash."

            "Enough waiting one-tails, it's time to fight," with that the lead two-tail fired a huge energy beam at them.

            Tarlin instinctively held up the sword, hoping that the sword would at least block some of the blow, when the beam hit some invisible wall.  As they all looked on in amazement, Tarlin noticed a green aura where the attack had stopped.  He looked at his sword and saw that its jewel was glowing.  He looked at the green aura again and whispered "Chaos Barrier."

            "Well its defense is pretty good, but let's test its offense," thought Tarlin.

            So, Tarlin lifted the sword above his head, the edge of the blade facing his enemy, and channeled some energy through the weapon.  He began a downward slash while yelling, "Chaotic Slash."

            A bright emerald green blade of energy shot out of the sword towards the two-tailed oozaru.  As it approached the two-tail, it began to spin in a circular pattern.  The oozaru tried another attack, but when it hit the energy blade, it was split in two.  He could only look on in horror as the blade split through his waist.  As his upper and lower body fell separately to the ground, he began to revert into his humanoid form.

            Tarlin knew that the two-tail would fight until he was dead, so Tarlin dashed at the halved banished one.  He readied his blade and leapt into the air and as he landed, he impaled the sword in his opponent's skull.  Tarlin smiled as he heard the cracking of bone from his enemy.  Assured of the kill, Tarlin withdrew his blade from his opponents head and faced the other two-tailed oozarus.  "Anyone else want some?"

            He could see it in their eyes, they wanted him dead.  The two-tails began to charge up humongous attacks.  So, Tarlin held up the Sword of Chaos, but this time he was concentrating on the area that he wanted the barrier to protect.  The five two-tails let their attacks go, only to have them uselessly hit the Chaos Barrier.  Tarlin looked at them with a smirk on his face and said, "My turn."  
            he dashed to the nearest one, flew into the air, and lobbed his head off.  When Tarlin landed, he noticed that three of them were in a straight line.  So, he used the Chaotic Slash and split them right down the center.  He looked over at the last two-tail and noticed that he was trying to get away.  "No way!  It's time for you to die."

            The oozaru began to run away from the battlefield.  Tarlin dashed towards him and cut both of his tails off.  That stopped him in his tracks as he began to shrink down to normal size.  Tarlin sheathed his sword and began his patented technique.  He placed his hands in the clam position perpendicular to the ground and began to charge it up.  The energy began attacking the former two-tail.  Tarlin pulled his arms back and let the attack loose as he yelled, "Arctanian Blaster."

            After the energy dissipated, he began to walk towards his friends, when he heard his computer say something.  "Armor 06b detected.  It currently possesses the broad sword, Ragnarok's Bane."

            Tarlin turned around and prayed that it wasn't who he thought it was.  The person that he saw was huge; he was at least seven feet tall and had a huge build.  The man also had two tails.  Tarlin knew only one saiyan like that, Artock.  "So, you need a weapon just to beat the weakest of us, eh Tarlin."

            "I see you're into stealing one-tail relics Artock," said Tarlin.

            "Well, you can have it.  If you can lift it up that is."

            With that, he threw the blade at Tarlin's feet with the hilt pointing in the air.  Tarlin wrapped his hand around the handle and began to pull at it.  The blade just wouldn't budge, no matter what he did, the blade wouldn't come out.  "It seems that you're too weak Tarlin.  Why don't I show you how it's done."

            Artock looked at the weapon and grabbed hold.  With one quick pull, the weapon was out of the ground.  "Now you see the true power of the two-tailed saiyans Tarlin."

            "I swear it Artock, that it will be by my hands, and my hands alone, that will kill you," said Tarlin.

            "We'll see child.  We'll see."

            After that, Artock flew off towards the wastelands.  Tarlin looked on with pure rage as Artock flew away.  His friends walked up to help.  "Don't worry Tarlin," said Bryis, "We'll get him soon and when we do, we'll have proven that no one can defeat the saiyan race."

            "You know what," said Tarlin, "I don't think you know just how right, and wrong, you really are."

************************************************************************

a/n:  Well tell me what you think, seriously.  Chapter 5 should be up soon, if you all review.  In that chapter, I'm going to tell you what happened when Tarlin grabbed the Sword of Chaos, from his point of view.  So, until next time, this is Dramondestroyer1, signing off.


	5. Uncertain Visions

disclaimer:  we all know the drill, I don't own Dragon ball/Z/GT or any of its characters so don't sue me and all that stuff.

a/n:  I told you that I would take longer if I didn't get any reviews but no you had to just read and not review.  I'll even take flames, I don't care just as long as you review.  But, they have to be sensible reviews and not just stupid immature remarks.  Now I have a reason for not reviewing stories, my computer sucks and my java script doesn't work.  I know what you're thinking, why not download a new one, well my computer runs off of Windows 95 so nothing works with it.  So anyway, write reviews for the love of all that is sacred and holy.  All right enough ranting, even though you all deserve it.  Well like I said last chapter, this is what Tarlin saw when he grabbed the Sword of Chaos and went into that weird dazed state, from his own point of view, and you know what that means; first person view.  So, anyways, on with the story all you crazy people.

************************************************************************

            I look around myself and notice that I'm not in the ruins anymore.  It seems to be night, but it's brighter than usual.  I look up and see why, it's a full moon.  But, if it's a full moon, why haven't I transformed yet?  Then I realize that this must be a dream or something.  Even if this is a dream, I've never seen a full moon before.

            When I look to my left, I notice that there's a battle going on.  I go to there and notice a large group of oozarus and another large group of, of, of I don't know what they are.  I turn to my right and notice an oozaru leaning over a dying companion, probably family.  When he stood up, all of those, well freaks is all that I can think of, take a step back.  All but one that is, he's probably the leader.  The oozaru begins to say something, I don't know what since I can't really hear right now, while the leader laughs his ugly head off.  That seemed to push that oozaru over the edge.  All of a sudden, a storm starts to form and the lightning is encircling that guy.  Now every last one of those freaks, especially the leader, are scared out of their wits.

            Now the oozaru's eyes have gone completely white.  Each time a bolt of lightning strikes, the oozaru's hair changes from brown to gold and back just as quickly.  Eventually, the oozaru seems to erupt in golden flames that engulf everything, including me.

            When the light subsides, I've appeared somewhere else.  It looks like a ruined tuffle city.  I see a large group of my kind and some other things, it's day now so I know it's not the freaks so they probably aren't from this world.  When one of the saiyans and aliens shake hands, a chill goes down my back and I close my eyes.

            As I open my eyes, I again find myself somewhere else.  This time, I think I'm in that space thing that I've overheard the tuffles talking about.  There's a humongous group of alien warriors around and one saiyan.  Just then, a name flashed in my mind, Bardock.  I can see the determination in his eyes, he has every admirable saiyan quality.  I don't know how but I know what he thinking.  He has one person on his mind, his son Kakarot.  Just then, an alien, I believe his name is Frieza appears and everyone stopped in fear.  About now, I can hear what they are saying.  One of the aliens yelled out a praise to Frieza but Bardock was doing the exact opposite.  He was planning on killing Frieza.  Bardock through any energy blast at him but it was just absorbed in one of Frieza's .  everyone in its path was killed, including Bardock.  I can only watch in horror as my homeworld was obliterated.  Then I see four saiyans.  One of them was pretty big but he isn't all that tough.  Another is just a bit smaller but was even weaker than the last.  Then I saw someone that looked like a smaller version of the king, so naturally his name must be Vegeta.  The last looked almost exactly like Bardock.  It had to be Kakarot, but the name Goku flashed in my mind.

            I find myself watching Kakarot, I mean Goku, and Vegeta growing up.  After a while, I watch as Goku and Vegeta fight.  Goku had the advantage until Vegeta used some technique to change into an oozaru, I have to figure out that technique.  Well anyway,  Vegeta loses the fight and his tail but Goku lets him leave alive.

            Now I'm at some really green planet called Namek I think.  Frieza fought and killed the new prince.  Goku came and that transformation happened again.  I could see Frieza was practically pissing himself.  Well, to shorten the story of the longest five minutes of my life, Goku turned Frieza into proverbial shit.

            Now everything around me is black. Goku, Vegeta, and their sons Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, their seems to be two of him, are in front of me.  They all do that same transformation again.  Why is it so important?  Then Goten and both Trunks go to either side of me.  The others transform again, now their hair is slightly longer and lightning is crackling about their bodies, it looks like one of Lucan's techniques.  Finally, only Goku stands in front of me.  He changes one last time, his hair is now waist length and his eyebrows have disappeared.

            Then they all just disappear.  I look in front of me and see a figure in the distance.  He's got a golden aura around him so I know he's done that transformation to, man it seems common.  I walk towards him and that oozaru from earlier appears where he stood.  Another explosion of gold light blinds me.  Then I hear someone ask me if I'm all right.  I can tell that it's Damix.  They all ask what happened to me.  Really, I don't know myself so I told them just that.  I look at the new sword in my hand and smile to myself.  I'm going to kill those damned two-tails for embarrassing us like that.

************************************************************************

a/n:  So tell me what you thought, really.  Remember, I don't care if you flame me, the reason for flaming just has to be reasonable.  Well I don't exactly know what you should expect for chapter six.  But, I have a little announcement to make.  I'm gonna take a little break from this story.  I just felt like writing a Medabot fic and decided that that was what I was going to do.  I don't know what I'll title it so just look for my name next to a title in the Medabot section sometime.  So read, review, don't do drugs, stay in school, and all that other crap but really do the read and review part.  Until next time, this is Dramondestroyer1, signing off.


End file.
